


All chained up

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Chains, Choking, Gen, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: okay so like Dream is gonna fuck Techno up in thisi had bad writers block and im somewhat free so im kinda annoyed so what do i do i hurt the ones i love.but like idk what to even say im sorry honestly i feel frustrated and took it out on them im sorry
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: All my anon works put together [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	All chained up

The chains dug into Techno's wrist painfully from behind his back. He hated the feeling of restriction as it pinched whenever he tried to pull. As if it was somehow made to make him behave. He grew more heated with every tick of the clock sitting above him making his ears flick annoyingly so. He could only ground his teeth as he waited for the green bastard to make his appearance. 

Heavy steps finally entered after what felt like hours to the hybrid. He could feel the blood dripping off his limp fingers. Adding to the wide range of sounds to fill and pool around in his head. Techno could just hear the smile in Dreams voice when he finally came to stop at the open cell. “Well well well look who we finally caught. Such a wild beast” Techno watched in anger as Dream mockingly laid his hand against his mask to where his cheek would be. 

Techno let out a low growl as he tried to pull free from the iron shackles. He rolled his shoulders trying to release the stiffness that had settled in after the lack of movement. Dream just cooed at him as he paced back and forth taking in the look at the man before him. Techno could feel the power difference more than ever and he knew for a fact he held none. 

After saying nothing for a good few ticks of the clock dream finally stopped his movement to stare directly into Techno's eyes. He could feel the heat from his look and the hatred seemed to burn from deep within. It was something Techno himself couldn't seem to find to answer to though. He hadn't done anything to this man, and yet to be hunted like an animal. It was absolutely insane. 

Techno waited for the man to speak as he pulled once more the sharp sting of pain the only reminder that he gained nothing from this senseless action. Dream gave a small laugh as he stepped closer to him. Techno eyed Dreams hand as it came to rest on his shoulder. The vice-like grip he held could only be a small portion of what he wanted to do to him. And Techno knew from his position that Dream would do more than just this. Just how far the man would go though, Techno hadn't a clue which scared him more than anything. 

“Such a beauty a shame really” Dream let his voice drop as his hand fell from his shoulder to grip at Techno's chin pulling his face to meet his own mask. Techno bit at his cheek as he stared into the dark holes of the mask. The abyss. Something no man should ever dare stare directly into, at least if they cared about their life. 

Techno felt the pull to headbutt the annoying man as he seemed to ponder on what he would do to him. And without another thought he did it. The crack from under the mask was the most satisfying sound he had ever heard before. And he had heard some amazing things in his life. He let out a laugh as Dream fell to the floor unceremoniously with a loud thud just as amazing to Techno's ears. And yet after the commotion nothing happened. Just his rapid breathing he hadn't seemed to notice until then. Even the sounds of his blood dripping on the stone had stopped. 

Techno waited as his breathing calmed for some kind of movement from the other man that laid still. His hand covering where his nose would be from under the mask. Techno leaned up to try and get a better look at his work only to startle as light laughter filled the room. A chill raked through his body as the laughter turned into more of a malice sounding cackle. He watched wide eyed as Dream slowly removed his mask to reveal the very broken nose he had caused. Even though he was scared of the ‘what nows’ he felt pride at his damage he had managed to do while restrained. Though he did hide the cocky smile that had tried to show through. 

“Some wild animal you really are” Dream managed to say through half laughs as he sat up to look at him. Techno was right about the fire that burned deep from within, he could see the hate pooling in his dark green eyes. Dream stood as he placed deft fingers on his nose. A different crack echoed through the empty halls around them. Techno wanted to wince at the sound as Dream let out a satisfied sigh. 

“I should have known better just because you are caged doesn't mean you are any less dangerous.” Dream resumed his position to what it was before the Techno's surprise attack. Unlike before though he held his face at a farther distance between the two. Techno let out a smirk as he watched Dreams face darken. 

A finger let the bunched hand as Dream slowly pulled down the hybrid's lip relieving his clenched teeth. A small burst of air hit Techno's face, causing him to squint, as Dream seemed to want to laugh at the damage he must've caused to himself with his constant grinding. “Such barbaric instincts you have here” Dream seemed to muse as he started to pull open his jaw. Techno resisted the best he could until a rubber ball came into view from Dreams otherwise unused hand. 

With some good force Dream had stuck the ball into Techno's mouth causing him to gag at the unpleasant feeling as it slowly slid to the back of his throat. He felt as said throat tightened against itself. As the sensation of choking reared up. He let out another gag as spit started to pool in his mouth. He tried to stick his tongue out to get some sort of comfort, only for Dream to close his mouth tightly holding his chin upwards for Techno to continue his gagging on the ball. Techno locked eyes with Dream as he felt tears fall off from his cheeks. His gags only got more consistent as he felt something start to pull up from his stomach. 

Dream seemed to notice immediately as he pulled his hand away taking a few steps back to watch his work unfold. As soon as the force of Dreams hand was no longer holding him up he felt the rush of vomit explode from his stomach. The burn was intense as he spilled in front of him. Techno wished Dream hadn't moved from him that way he could splatter his contents onto the bastard's shoes. 

Techno took some deep breaths as he clocked the ball that had caused it all. It wasn't much in size but yet it filled his mouth almost perfectly. Just enough to not suffocate him and allow for his gag reflex to spit it up on it's own. It was all too perfectly planned. All too perfectly executed to be a one time thing. The realization hit Techno hard. Dream had done this before. He was used to this type of thing.

Dream let out a laugh as Techno stared at him in disbelief. “Yeah you could say i'm somewhat of an expert on getting information for those who pay well” Techno let his mind wander as to who would want something from him. He hadn't done anything to anyone after he retired to farm potatoes any bad blood between anyone was gone. Or at least he thought. Dream let out a wheeze as he seemed to study Techno some more. Techno could only sigh as he let his head fall once more to the ground eyeing the ball.

“But the thing here” Dream started to explain “no one paid me for you. This-this is personal” Dream took a step to pick up the ball taking a second to look at it in mock disgust before wiping it off on his jacket. “You see Techno-” he could only internally sigh at the borderline evil monologue he knew that was coming up.

“From the very beginning you had to challenge me. You had to be better than me. You had to show the world who you were. Instead of staying in the shadows” Dream started to grit down on his lip as he seemed to get more infuriated with his idea of who Techno was to him in his disillusioned mind. “You just had to be the center of attention. Didn't you? You just had to embarrass me in front of millions of people” Dream seemed to flicker back to reality from his rant as he eyed Techno from the side. 

His smile returned as he faced him fully. “But now that doesn't matter because...i have you right where you belong. In a cage to be treated like the animal you are.” Dream took purposeful steps as he closed the distance between them, his hand letting the ball come out from his hiding place. Techno didn't have enough time to close his mouth before the ball was shoved back in. He felt the urge to puke come back tenfold as he gagged against Dream tight grip. Techno tried to pull away as he herald the chains rattle against the floor behind him. Yet Dream didn't budge away. His smile only grew wider at the hybrid's futile attempt to pull away.

The same scene played before them as Dream waited until the last second before Techno spilled his guts onto the floor once more. It burnt twice as much as before. This time it was nothing but spit. Techno gagged on the air as he tried to gasp for air. Dream let out a dark snicker “we aren't even close to being done yet” Techno watched as Dream picked up the ball in the same fashion as before fearing that he would wait like last time and just shove it back in his mouth. 

But Dream just gave a wheeze as he locked eyes with Techno's frightened ones. Dream turned away without another word. Leaving Techno a shaking mess as he watched the man leave through a door on the side of the room. Only to give one last fleeting glance. His eyes held nothing but happiness in them. Techno shook harder at the thought that Dream was enjoying this. And then even harder knowing that he would never escape this man. He was trapped. He was Dream’s play thing. To torture to his harts content. He wasn't getting paid for this. He wanted to do this.

Techno felt his eyes grow heavy even as his body refused to stop it's shaking. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to rest. At this point he knew nothing good could come from it. And yet his body slowly shut down despite his best effort to stay alert. He hated the feeling of being trapped in unknown territory let alone sleeping.

Techno grit at his teeth swiping his tongue over them as he felt the acid burn into the enamel of his teeth. 

He was going to kill this man. 

He was going to escape and kill Dream.

He just had to bide his time.


End file.
